The embodiments herein relate generally to window coverings. In particular the embodiments herein relate to window coverings that generate and utilize electrical power.
Prior to embodiments of the disclosed invention, there was no solar powered lighting system integrated with vertical blinds. Embodiments of the disclosed invention solve this problem.